


Handprints

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Will maybe add second chapter, healing together, just let these boys be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: To touch and be touched, it's only something lovers do. It's something I want to do, I want to leave a mark on that radiant skin and say 'you're mine'Or the fic where Hinata wants to touch Komaeda but is too afraid that he'll break him.Told through Hinata's first person pov{Second chapter may be added if I get enough of a good response. }





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my drive for about a month now and I just really wanted to post it, yes I know there is no smut in here.  
> But can't one be intimate without sex? (But i mean if you guys want I'll write the chapter full of nothing but Hinata and Komaeda getting it on eheheh)
> 
> But anyways please enjoy!!

He was intriguing, mystifying to the naked eye. Raking those slinder fingers through a knot of white treeses. Sliding down skin of a milky pearl, (it looked so smooth, I wondered if I could ever touch it) each crease in his sharp intake of breaths was traced. Those glistening orbs of pale glass met my own, lips stretched into a smile.  
Breathtaking, the only description I could muster. Words couldn’t compare to the destructive beauty splayed before me. 

Destructive, the word itself about this human work of art intrigued me further. Could I touch the untouchable? My fingers felt as if they had been lathered in flames, I wanted so badly to touch the flawless skin he held. To leave a print of my existence across his body.

“Hinata,” The voice is soft, hesitant, grabbing my attention from my whirl of desire. 

A smile crosses over my lips as our eyes meet.

“Komaeda,” even saying his name sends shivers down my body, littering small goose bumps along my arms. A wave of emotion passes through his eyes in hearing acknowledgement. 

A slender digit beckons me closer, to touch the flawless marble flesh. As if in a hypnotic trance I sink deeper into pale glass orbs. Ungracefully fumbling with the sheets, I crawl closer holding my breath for something, anything to hint that permission was granted to do anything further. 

And finally, finally he smiles, a beautiful smiles that has my heart bursting from my chest, trying with all it can to leap out from the bounds of flesh and bone. Swallowing hard, I try to calm my heart to no avail, it’s beating so loud. I'm so afraid he can hear it too, I can’t look him in the eye. I have to stay calm (Which is easier said than done).

I have to-

I have to take this slow, calmly, (I’ve waited so long for the moment, of course I’d fuck it up instantly if I wasn’t careful) without any hesitation present. But he looks so fragile, so unfairly beautiful in those few articles of clothing. 

“I'm ready,” the words are spoken softly, barely above a whisper. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to force yourself if your-”

“Hajime,” his voice is stern, I flinch. Did I go too far? Did he think I didn’t want this? I shut my eyes tightly and look down, terrified. I didn’t want to disappoint him, not after everything that we’ve worked through, what we’ve created together. 

“You’re not going to break me, I told you before haven’t I?” Fingers cup my chin pulling it towards those worried eyes. “You’ve mended me Hajime, I still have flaws but you glued the broken pieces of my body, soul, heart, and mind. Helped me every step of the way to become someone who is better- who values life and looks forward to a new day. I’m so very lucky to have you.” 

Lucky? I always think of it the opposite way around. But luck has always taken over his life, his morals, surrounded by the luck he was born with. Something I once envied him for, at least he had something natural, unlike my artificial talents. A whole artificial body, mind- 

“You’re doing it again aren’t you?” A soft sigh leaves his pale lips. (they always looked so tempting to kiss, how easily could I bruise them?) “You’re overthinking everything, taking everything into consideration. I thought this was so we could stop thinking for a while?” A smirk now passes over those pouty lips. 

“Yea you’re right, I want to forget everything but you tonight.” It sounded more emotional in my head, only coming out as a mere stereotypical thing to say in one of those stupid romance movies. 

He does laugh, tapping my cheek with his fingers, “Then let’s start forgetting, it’s just me and you tonight.” 

Nodding, I take his hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle with delicacy. “”You’re so beautiful Nagito.” He flushes of course, but none of those old worlds of self-deprecation comes out. He’s came so far from the Neo Program, I couldn’t be more proud of him. 

He leans forward now, planting a kiss to the corner to my mouth. Then the other side, annoyed I cross my arms. “Are you missing on purpose?”

“Perhaps I just wanted to rile you up a bit to keep your mind on me only. I told you Hajime, you’re not going to break me. I’m more than capable of doing things on my own now. Including taking over and riding you.” He states with a straight face, leaning back on his heels unamused. 

“I- I didn’t mean it like that!” My cheeks feel like they’re burning again, worse than before. Does he have to say it like that with a straight face?! Such sinful things said were common among exchanges in the bedroom. Always riling me up, but never going too far yet. We weren’t completely healed, we were in a work of progress. A progress that took time for the both of us to even get this far. 

“Then what did you mean? You’ll have to be more specific, I don’t think I quite understand what your intentions are.” Komaeda you are such a little shit, and a liar.  
I groan, “You know what I meant, I know you knew exactly what I meant.”

He blinks in mock innocence, the tuff of his white curls bouncing off bare shoulders in a head tilt. “I think I might need a demonstration to fully understand what you’re saying.”

“Oh? I’m sure I could do that,” I softly chuckle, pushing him gently onto his back, hovering over his body. Hesitation be damned, I loved this boy under my body.

I loved all his strange quirks, his determination, his stubbornness, his love for others, his affection for plants and small animals. Even his habit of always falling asleep on the couch, a book in his lap as he waited for me to come home. I loved his pale skin, how now it looked more alive and healthy, how each rib now was barely visible. His eyes, never quite green or grey but a mixture of both hues that is nothing but Komaeda. And his smile, oh his smile- saved just for me. How it makes me into melted putty in the palm of his hands.

And now he was asking to finally take it to the next step, to finally become one being. Which, quite frankly no longer sounded like such a bad idea, but something that was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked my story (omg which took me forever to write because I have about 5 other stories I'm working on. It's a blessed day when you don't have writer's block.) and want a second chapter please let me know! I'll be more than happy to deliver the fluffy smut for you all.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Till next time! <3


End file.
